God Eater Burst: White's Chronicles
by jeiciti
Summary: There was something about the new rookie that simply irked Soma. Was it her consistent yet subtle effort to break through his shell? Or the fact that under her calm facade was a reckless girl? Or maybe it was because of her tendency to always put herself in dangerous situations? Soma didn't know but he was sure one reason was because of her sheer disregard for life.


_**Author's note**__: _hello there! Finally! I've finally given in to my desire to write a GEB story. UWAAAH!. Of course, I'm no master and I'll be writing this as I play the game again so updates will be slow. Also, some parts will be a little different from the game to go along with my original plotline. Anyway, I hope you support me. Reviews are appreciated.

**PROLOGUE**

Was it excitement? Anxiety? She didn't really know what to call the emotion she felt the moment she placed her hand on the machine and felt the armlet settle itself into her wrist. All she knew was that this was it. This was the start for her. This is where her life finally starts; as a God Eater.

"Congratulations. You are now the first of the Far East Branch's New-type God Eaters," the Far East Branch's Director, Johannes von Schicksal says from his spot above the room. "Well then, I expect great things from you,"

Upon leaving the room, she sees a male slightly younger than her clad in yellow and orange and decided to seat next to the boy who decided it was a good idea to open up a conversation with her. "Wow, you seem so translucent beside me," the boy jokes as he takes in the girl's pale complexion, white hair and bright red eyes which contrasted with her black Fenrir battle uniform. "Anyway, my name is Kota Fujiki. You must be my age, or maybe a little older. Well, I'm still your senior by a nanosecond. What's your name?"

"White,"

Kota stares at her. "Hm? No, I asked for your name,"

"It is my name," White tells him and shows him her ID card which definitely said 'White.'

Kota nods. "Oh, well that surely is an odd name but it sure matches you. Nice to meet you, White," Kota smiles.

Just then, the sound of heels clicking against the metallic floors of the Den breaks their conversation. "Stand up," the two rookies just stare. "I said stand up, on your feet! My name is Tsubaki Amamiya, and I'm your advisor. I'm on a tight schedule so I'll be keeping this short. You'll be going on a medical check-up followed by a fighting course and a weaponry-armoury clinic. We'll start with you," Tsubaki says.

In the following moments, White finds herself making her way towards the 3rd floor where the laboratory was located. White opens the door but almost closes it when she notices that the Professor was with the Director. "Oh, no, wait, don't leave. Come in," the Professor, an eccentric man named Paylor Sakaki, beckons White back. "White, interesting name. As you can see, I'm still getting ready so Johannes, you should start with your business first,"

"Paylor, I wish you'd separate work from private matters. Congratulations on passing the Aptitude test. I would like to explain to you in detail what your work will be from here on out. It will be your job to keep the Aragami at bay and to gather materials for the impending Aegis Project, located far out to the former sea of Japan. Well, that should be it. Paylor, don't forget to send me the data later,"

Sakaki waves goodbye to the Director with one hand while his other hand busily types. The medical examination starts and the next thing White knows, she's in her room. "That was a good sleep," White mutters to herself before she pushes herself off of her bed.

White leaves her room and notices someone – another God Eater named Shun – standing by the hallway in front of the elevator. "Oh, you're up. I'm here to get you, since Tsubaki told me to. Just head down to the lobby. See ya rookie," White just stares at Shun's retreating figure before making her way towards the lobby. Once there, she immediately makes her way towards Tsubaki who informs her that she was now ready to accept mission.

"Thank you for undergoing your medical check-up. My name is Hibari Takeda and you'll be accepting missions from me. Once you've been assigned a mission, just come here to accept it and leave through the Den gate. I might cause you some inconvenience but I look forward to working with you, White," Hibari gives her a smile. "Are you ready to accept your first mission?"

White smiles. "Let me at it,"


End file.
